


Domestic

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Cesar, Alpha Jesse, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Domestic Dean Winchester, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Omega Dean, Omega Dean Winchester, SPN A/B/O Bingo, SPN Poly Bingo 2018, cute domestic dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-04-06 13:20:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14057823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Dean likes hunting, but part of him also loves the domestic life he has with his mates.





	Domestic

Dean never thought he’d be able to settle down the way he did. He’s been hunting and on the run for pretty much his whole life. Even now, once he has settled down and established a somewhat normal life with Jesse and Cesar, he’ll pick up any local cases he finds. Though sometimes his mates get annoyed with him for this, they except it. After all, they had been hunters as well, though they hadn’t been hunting as long as Dean had. 

Today, though, there was no case to be found, so the two alphas and their omega were busy were the bookstore that they owned and ran. Dean and Cesar were busy reorganizing the shelves and putting away new books they had ordered while Jesse was up at the register. Dean was crouched down, busy pulling new books from their boz and placing them on the bottom shelf. He paused as he realized exactly what book he was putting away. 

“Cesar! I told you to stop buying this bullshit,” Dean groaned, holding up the first book in the Supernatural series so the alpha could see it. He simply laughed. 

“Hey, don’t look at me. That’s all Jesse,” he chuckled, continuing to reorganize the shelf. “Plus, it sells,” he said with a shrug.

“Barely,” Dean grumbled, but continued to shelve it, planning to get Jesse back later. “Hey, is it my night to cook dinner?” he asked after a few moments of silence. 

“Um, I’m pretty sure it is, why?”

“Because I should probably get started, it’s already almost seven.” He finished putting away the new books and stood, grabbing the empty box off of the floor. As he walked past Cesar, his mate reached out and lightly grabbed his shirt, pulling him closer and pressing his lips to the omega’s. Dean rolled his eyes but grinned against his lips as he kissed him back. Dean pulled away as the kiss started to deepen. “Seriously, I’ve gotta go make dinner.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Cesar sighed, releasing the gentle grip he had on his shirt. 

“Later,” Dean promised, placing a quick kiss on his lips before walking off. He dropped the empty cardboard box in the recycling bin before making his way upstairs to their apartment. They had owned the store and lived above it for nearly three years now. 

“Dean? You goin’ up to make dinner?” Jesse asked as he heard someone on the stairs. 

“Yup, any special requests?”

“Nope. Any of the new books I ordered catch your interest?” Dean could hear the smirk in his mate’s voice, the smug bastard. 

“Nope. Does sleepin’ on the couch tonight catch your interest?” the omega said, his tone teasing, before walking the rest of the way up to their apartment to go and make dinner.

**Author's Note:**

> Heyy, hope y'all liked this! I highkey love domestic Dean. Also, I never shipped Cesar/Jesse/Dean but then I got this square and wrote this and now...well, I'm lowkey shipping it. Oops? Also, yes, the title is v simple and unoriginal. I suck at titles.


End file.
